Miracles Do Happen
by CamelotTypeGirl126
Summary: Okay, Jack lives. This is what I THINK would happen. **NOW COMPLETE!**
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: So I know I've already written a Fan Fiction about Jack and Rose, but every time I watch this movie I get my hopes up that Jack may live! Of course, each time he dies it breaks my heart all over again and sends me spiraling toward ice-cream and chocolate. Therefore, I figured that I would write one about what, in my eyes, would have happened had Jack lived. And I promise, There shall be no "ONCE UPON A TIME" I hate beginning stories that way. **

**Anyways, Now that I'm rambling I shall begin before I forget and type a whole biography about why I hate beginning stories that way. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plotline, and even that is a little iffy. I give all credit to the rightful owner.**

* * *

Rose's POV

My eyelids flickered open to the sun shining down on me. The air was crisp and clean and teeth were chattering all around me. It was cold despite the blanket that was tucked around me. I could feel nothing but the cold, and the sudden paroxysm of despair that tore at my tattered heart.

"_You're going to get outta here Rose. You're going to go on, and make lots of babies and you're going to watch them grow.." _His voice in my head brought tears rushing to my eyes. I attempted to summon his face, features, even his physique, but I couldn't manage it. I tried to imagine him healthy and warm again, but when I managed to see his face, I saw it the way I had when we were floating mid-Atlantic Ocean.

"Miss, We are getting ready to transfer each of you to the Carpathia." A man's voice said touching my shoulder gently.

I knew that they would expect me to sit aboard the rescue ship, and wait for our arrival in America. Truth is, I didn't want to arrive anywhere without Jack. As I endeavored to sit up to tell the man this, I felt someone's arm also tucked around me. I was furious; how dare they lay next to me when I had lost the man that mattered most to me? Rage seared through my blood, allowing sitting up that much easier.

The arm fell limply beside me, and I was just about to tell the person belonging to the arm off but he stirred. As his eyes blinked open, my heart fluttered about happily in my chest. The pain that I had been feeling only moments ago, melted away slowly as I recognized the man lying next to me.

My mouth was frozen, in the not so literal sense. The words that I wanted so much to say were stationary in my throat.

"Rose," He whispered. His voice was barely audible, and even though my hearing was impaired I heard my name on his lips. "I told you that you'd make it."

My heart pounded in my chest as I skimmed my eyes over his face. For a minute I thought I may be dreaming, seeing his face. He looked almost like an angel; I could have sworn that I had lost him. I finally found my voice. "That you did." My voice cracked slightly.

Tears wanted to flood into my eyes as he sat up. I noticed he shook slightly from the ice of the morning, but that he still seemed to have the strength to sit up and stare at me intensely with his beautiful aquamarine eyes. His arm stretched up and before I knew it, his hand was on my cheek.

"Let's go. Move it, Move it," The man transferring people to the Carpathia said.

"We'd better go," He said letting his hand drop down to mine. He stood up slowly and pulled me along gently. I clung to the side of him while we waited for the passengers to be helped into the giant ship (as compared to the lifeboats I had slept in all night.).

"Jack?" I questioned quietly. I wasn't sure he heard me until he shifted to face me.

"Yes Rose?" He replied looking curious as to what I had to say.

"I have a question. It's not that I'm not grateful that it didn't happen, but I could have sworn I'd lost you."

"I wasn't dead Rose. I'd gotten so cold that I'd lost all consciousness. The last thing I remember is someone pulling me into the boat because they'd seen a minute assessment that could have been a breath. I woke up with you next to me, and you were shivering so I put my arm around you."

"Jack, I'm so sorry." I answered slowly.

"Rose, Don't you dare start apologizing. It was nowhere near your fault. You couldn't have prevented anything."

I figured he was right but that didn't stop the word sorry from escaping my lips yet again. People all around us were babbling, and hysterical in search of their loved ones that may or may not have lived through the sinking.

Attendants all about the ship deck were asking people for their names. Many people questioned whether someone else was somewhere aboard the ship. Many, however, didn't like the answer they got. A family of three young girls was sitting on the wooden deck crying because their daddy was nowhere to be found. I pressed myself closer into Jack's side and watched attendants scurry about trying to get everyone calmed down, consoled, and settled.

"Can I take a name please, love?" a strong male voice asked from behind me.

"Dawson," I replied looking up into Jack's sea foam eyes. "Rose Dawson." He smiled down at me and told the man his name.

"You took my name. Why Rose?" He asked as the man stepped away from us.

"I told you before. I love you Jack." I answered easily. The words flowed from my mouth like melted chocolate right as his lips met mine.

"You didn't even give me a chance," He answered as he pulled back ever so slightly.

"A chance to do what?"

"I know I don't have a ring, but Rose?" He questioned and pulled me closer to him so he was whispering in my ear, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**So Yeah I know it sucks. I didn't know what to do. :D I might fix it later. Any way on to Part or Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we Go guys. Anyways, I Really don't know where I'm going with this but I hope this is somewhat better than nothing! **

**Disclaimer: All rights to the rightful owner!**

**Aboard the Carpathia**

Rose's POV

Rain trickled from the sky like teardrops dedicated to the fallen. The stars were all woven together in the blackened blanket that hung above the planet. Aides still moved around the deck asking people for their names, and then writing them down on clipboards.

As one passed both Jack and I, Jack tapped once on his shoulder. At first I was afraid the man would sneer at us. After all, he wasn't wearing the best clothes, and I'm sure I looked something awful, but something stopped him. I assume now that what stopped him from sneering was the whole ordeal of everyone's losses and the rupture of so many lives.

"Yes?" the young man asked.

"Sorry, I know you probably have a thousand things to do, but is there a Tommy Ryan aboard the ship anywhere?" Jack asked his voice somewhat hopeful. His eyes, however, portrayed a different statement; fear shook both of his brilliant blue eyes.

The man checked each page of his clipboard and nodded gravely. "I'm sorry sir, but there is no Tommy Ryan aboard."

"What about a Fabrizio DeRossi?" Jack asked as I pictured the man in my head. I could see both of them along with Jack. I hoped, with every ounce of strength in my muscles, bones, and ligaments, that Fabrizio had managed himself into a life boat.

Again the man checked and gave Jack the answer he didn't want to hear before scrambling away. I touched Jack's arm gently, but still noticed the change in him. He didn't seem to stand as straight as he had a few moments ago.

"Jack?" I asked quietly. "Are you alright?" I could see the answer plain and simple in each of his eyes. Pain and anguish lay beneath his lashes in the swirling pool of aquamarine. I knew the answer he should say, but I knew that didn't correspond with the one that would slip from between his lips.

"I'm fine Rose. Don't worry about me." He answered, his voice giving it away that he really didn't mean any of that. "We'd best get moving. We'll be arriving in New York soon I'm assuming."

"Alright." I answered and pressed closer into Jack's side as he led us down the dock.

Looking at the Statue of Liberty that night as we approached our destination, put a chunk of iron directly into my heart. It sank into my chest cavity for all the many people that were unable to see all of the statue's magnificence shining through the sky. Tears dripped down my cheeks thinking about the many people that lay just below the black water of the Atlantic Ocean.

People on land, waiting for us no doubt, were visible, yet silent. Jack tucked his arm around me as we waited to set our feet back on solid ground. People around us were anxious, and I couldn't blame them. The stewards attempted to calm everyone down to prevent hazardous behavior as people began to unboard the ship. I stepped down the ramp to the solid ground with Jack's body close to mine.

My statement about getting off the boat with Jack came true, though not in the way I would have expected it.

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm thinking that this story kind of sucks right about now. Oh well though. On to whatever comes next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Guys! So, I had a request for a Chapter in Jack's Point of view, so that's exactly what I did. Anyways, I watched Titanic three times last night, and bawled my eyes out each time, so I decided that I would make this kinda fluffy as a tribute to my favorite pairing of all time! **

**Here's Chapter three! And just to be clear: They are finally in New York. **

**Disclaimer: All things to the rightful owner. **

Jack's POV

A flood of people awaited us as we managed ourselves down onto hard, solid ground. The crowd was frantic as the passengers stepped off the ship only to be swamped with questions with no particular answers.

I slipped my arm tenderly around Rose's shaking body and began my descent into the swarm. Flashbulbs went off from every direction. It seemed the press cared not about the many lives that had been shaken and altered. Questions were asked, tears were shed from all walks of life. Names were shouted out, in hopes that loved ones had managed to survive. Of course, even the crowd of people on the ground knew that not even half of the people aboard had managed to survive.

"Jack," Rose said quietly.

I looked down into her emerald eyes and found what she needed to say, without her even having said it. I nodded and pulled her tightly next to me as we made our way down to go through the seemingly endless sea of people. I plastered a fake smile on my face, more for her than anything else, and walked dead ahead. I felt eyes on my face, and knew that they never expected a first class female to be wrapped around such a man as myself.

Voices penetrated my ear drums, and people shoved, seeking ones whom they desired.

"Where will we go?" Rose asked me, her voice barely audible. "Cal had our living quarters all prepared for us, what do you and I do?"

"We wait to see what happens," I answered. "That's the most we can do."

The Statue of Liberty shone brightly through the black sky in the not so distant distance. Rain still trickled from between the clouds, and I had but one thought.

"You know, My grandfather used to tell me that rain was just God crying," I told Rose as we finally broke from between the people that barricaded us from the spacious city.

"I can see what he's crying about this night." She answered. "For all the lives that were torn to shreds, for all the people that lost someone dear to them, for all the children that lost parents, and parents that lost children and each other. Can you not see Jack? Life for many, many people will never be the same. Life for me will never be the same, and even for you."

"You're right. My life won't be the same. It will be ten times better Rose. I'll get a job, I don't care what, just anything to help start my life with you. We'll start our lives, they may not be the same as they would have been, but I'll have you, and that's the only thing that matters to me."

"Jack." She looked up at me and smiled briefly. I knew what she wanted to say, and she knew she need not say it. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips to mine for just a second, yet in that second, I had found all the strength and confidence I would need to make both of our lives work.

**Alright Guys! There you go Chapter 3. Only Two more to go! Maybe three I don't quite know. Should I do the next Chapter in Jack's Point of View! Anyways! Tell me what you think, I always like critism (sp?) of the constructive type! On to Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There are so many of you guys that are much better writers than myself, and it kind of half makes me jealous, but then I think 'Hey I'm still pretty freakin' good' so I'm not all jealous. Anyways this kind of popped into my head last night, and I decided to leave sleep and write most of it down. Well here you go! Tell me what you think alright? Two more to go!**

**And just so we are clear as mud: They are in New York, with absolutely no money, no plans, and they have no means to travel anywhere. Just so you guys know! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all things to their rightful owners!**

Jack's POV:

"Rose!" The cry was shrill and came from behind us. I recognized that voice. I knew not from where, but I knew that one some level it was lodged in my memories. Rose spun around, and I noticed her eyes grew wide. I turned to see exactly what had caused such a reaction.

Ruth DeWitt Bukater was shoving through the crowd trying desperately to get to her daughter. Such a reaction was orthodox in Rose's situation.

"Mother?" Rose questioned quietly. Of course Ruth wasn't in hearing distance, but it didn't really matter at that particular moment. "Jack, We've got to get out of here. Now."

"Rose-"

She cut me off, "No Jack. We need to leave. She'll try to drag me back into that accursed life, and I just can't. I can't marry Cal knowing that you and I could have been together. I can't go to social gatherings where people look down on others because of their standing in society, Jack. I just can't." Tears glistened in her eyes, and I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead.

"I'm not going to make you Rose." I answered softly pulling her tightly against me. I smiled. "Let's go." I took her hand in mine and turned to begin fleeing.

Running down the street, pushing our way through the crowd only reminded me of the night I drew Rose. It reminded me of running rapidly through the ship away from Cal's manservant. I looked back at Rose's face, and I knew she was thinking the same thing as she clung to my hand.

"Rose!" Ruth called again chasing after us. "You cannot do this Rose! You just can't! Come back here Rose!"

Rose laughed and yelled back, " I can and I am! Goodbye Mother!" To me she said, "Don't stop okay? I've got to be sure that she's not following me."

"I don't want her to take you from me Rose; I won't stop running and fighting. I would never give you up without a fight," I answered.

She smiled the same smile that had me falling for her in the first place. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Jack."

I meant what I said. I would have ran to the ends of the Earth if she saw fit, and Cal nor Ruth would ever take her from me. Not in a million years would I allow someone to force her into anything.

***Two Months Later* (Tacky I know but whatever)**

Still Jack's POV

"Congratulations Mr. Dawson. You've got the job," The man behind the large desk told me. My heart did flying leaps, just as it had the day Rose stood across from me and told me she'd be my wife until death do us part.

"Thank you, Sir," I said standing up and shaking his hand before turning and walking out.

I felt as though I could run home. I needed to tell Rose the good news. The house we owned wasn't much. In fact, It was very little. There were a measly two bedrooms, one bathroom, an alcove like living room, and a kitchen. It was the most we could afford with the two jobs I was already working; I had refused to let Rose take up a job. She was almost always sick now. In the mornings she would throw up, and her stomach would be queasy all day. We only guessed what that meant as Rose had not been able to see a doctor yet.

We put money aside to compose our own little nursery, and of course to go to the pier I promised Rose not so long ago that we'd visit. I walked through the door of the small house and instantly I heard Rose calling my name.

"I have some news. Would you come back here a moment?" She called.

"Of course," I walked back into our bedroom where she was pinning a picture that I had recently drawn on the wall.

"Jack, I saw a doctor today."

"And…?" I questioned, curious.

"I hope you got that job because We're having a baby!" She smiled and leaped at me, dropping the picture and pin on the floor.

I caught her in my arms and kissed her cheeks and lips. "We're having a baby?" Excitement boiled in my veins as she nodded her head, her red curls bouncing up and down. "We're Having a baby!" I shouted toward the heavens. I kissed her again and spun her happily around like they do in horrible romance books.

I laughed out of breath. "I'm going to be a dad. I can't believe this!"

**Alright, so I didn't really know what to do, but oh well! I don't know where I'm taking this! Actually that's a lie! I so do, but only two chapters left! Let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry It's been a while, I just got back from Lagoon with my family. I started writing this in my head while I was waiting in a giant line to get on a stupid rollercoaster. So anyways, here it is Guys. Tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: All credit, proceedings, and whatever else to their rightful owner/ owners. **

**On the outskirts of NYC in a small house is where this all starts out. (Just setting the mood)**

Rose's POV

I reached up, wiping the sweat off my forehead with the back of my sleeve. It was insanely hot in the house, not to mention I had spent most of my day, against Jack's orders to rest and take it easy, rearranging the small nursery we had both prepared. I let my hands follow the newest curve of my ever expanding belly, and stood taking in what we had both done in preparation for the new baby.

I heard the front door open and shut again, and knew that Jack was home. I heard each of his footsteps fall on the floor, heading right towards our bedroom. I knew I was in trouble now. I smiled when I heard my name on his lips.

"Rose?" He questioned right as I walked up behind him.

"Yes Jack?" I couldn't help but smile at the little jump into the air he did. He turned to face me, a dorky grin on his face.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to sneak up on an old man like that?" I almost laughed at his stupid ploy to make my day.

"You are far from old, Jack." I answered happily kissing him on the cheek.

His grin suddenly, almost without effort, turned into a grimace. "Why aren't you resting Rose? The doctor told you that you needed to rest."

"I've been resting for the last eternity! I'm tired of resting. Besides, come look at what I did to the nursery."

"Rose," Jack said as I took his hand and lead him toward the nursery. "I told you not to move anything because I was going to do it. I don't want you stressing about the nursery; I'll take care of it I promise."

"Jack, you're not the only one having this baby." I said stopping in front of the door. "After all, I'm the one carrying it, I think I should be able to rearrange the nursery to my specifications. Besides, You know what they say. Mother knows best."

"They do say that," He answered, "But as the daddy, I have the right to worry about the mommy. That's my job."

"And you do that job amazingly. Now do you want to see the nursery or don't you?" I asked with my hand on the door knob.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "Need you even ask that question, Rose?"

I opened the door and allowed him the chance to take it all in. The crib facing the door on the wall opposite it and the rocking chair in the corner by the little side table that Jack had made when we first got married. A small baby monitor sat on the side table, and there was a little changing station that I had set up, using an old dining table as the changing one. Above that sat a little shelf full of diapers, powders, and other products to use for the baby. I had the large stuffed bear that Jack had won me at the pier sitting next to the toy box I had found at a cheap yard like sale.

"Oh Rose," Jack said breathlessly. "It's absolutely beautiful." I let him slide his arms around me and lay his lips gently on mine.

****Some Time Later In the Hospital Delivery Room** **

Jack's POV

I felt her nails dig into the palm of my hand, and still I managed to grin and bear it. Her breathing was jagged, and her voice was filled with pain and anguish. "Get this thing out of me, NOW." She barked at the doctor. I only managed to grin, this was the same fiery temper I had seen the first time I met her.

"Rose, I need you to push now," The doctor said to Rose.

"I can't. I can't." Tears dripped down her cheeks and sweat appeared on her brow.

"Yes you can Rose. I know you can."

"No, I can't. I can't," She screamed again and I think this time she managed to break a few bones in my hand.

"Rose, I need you to. Your baby needs you to, come on. You can do it!"

"Rose," I said to her, "You can do this."

"I see the head!" The doctor exclaimed. "Rose, push! Here come the shoulders."

"You're doing it Rose," I said, "Keep it up. You can do it Rose."

The first time I laid eyes on my daughter, I was instantly in love. At first she looked all red, blotchy, and very scrunchy. Once she was cleaned off, I noticed she had the biggest blue eyes and fuzzy red peach fuzz hair. She had her mother's nose, and my lips and eyes. I knew she would grow up with her mother's brain, talent, and beauty.

"Do you want to hold her Mr. Dawson?" The doctor asked smiling.

He laid her in my arms, and she was almost weightless. She weighed but nine pounds. She opened her eyes and looked up at me. She even managed her tiny little hand around my pinky finger.

"Look what we did Rose. Isn't she beautiful?" Tears welled in my eyes.

"She is; She's absolutely precious." She answered as I lowered her down into her arms. "Our little miracle."

"What are we going to call her?"

"Josephine. Josephine Dawson." Rose answered softly.

"Her middle name should be Rosaline. A beautiful name for the two most beautiful girls on the face of the planet." I leaned down and kissed Rose on the forehead and brushed my lips gently over Josephine's head.

"Josephine Rosaline Dawson. Josie for short."

"It's absolutely perfect Rose." I said quietly. "Absolutely perfect."

**Fin. For this chapter anyways. So What do you guys think? Here comes the last chapter too! Hope you guys like it. Anyways, Onward we go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! The final chapter. After this, I may start a new one or I may finish the other one I'm writing on a different archive! I'm kind of sad to see it end, but all good things must end eventually! Here we go! **

**Disclaimer: All rights to their rightful owners!**

****New York 21 years later****

Josie's POV

It's been twenty-one years today since Titanic set sail on the maiden voyage. Twenty-one years since My parents first met on the Atlantic ocean. Twenty-one years since my mother left her haughty fiancé for someone so much more suitable for her. I couldn't help think about this as I pulled my curly red hair into a manageable ponytail, getting ready to head over to their house to celebrate my birthday.

Each year my parents insisted on throwing me a party, even if it meant a week's paycheck to pay for it. This year, I prayed to the Gods above that they wouldn't go all out. They knew they shouldn't waste money on a birthday party for me when they could use it for themselves.

As I walked through the front door, without knocking naturally, I heard both of them talking.

"Mom, Dad?" I called as I headed through the kitchen back to my old bedroom.

"Josie," My dad said as he wrapped me in a hug. As a teenager I had always been able to talk to my dad, and I'd always found certain solace in his hugs.

"Hi Daddy," I answered.

"Happy Birthday Josephine," Mom said smiling and pushing my father aside to get a hug in herself.

"Thanks Mom."

Twenty-one years, I've had the best parents in the world; I can't think of two people more right for each other on this planet. Nothing mattered more to me than they did, and I'm sure they feel the same for me. Twenty-one years ago today, Titanic sank, and massacred many lives, but it also brought two glorious people together. And for that I, Josephine Rosaline Dawson, am grateful.

**Sorry It's kind of stupid, but that's the best ending I could come up with for now! Anyways, Tell me what you think alright! **

**-ME :]**


End file.
